Will I ever get to say I love you!
by Ino-Pig23
Summary: Ino is put into a coma and Shikamaru is scared that he may never get to say what he really feels about her!


**Hey Hows it going?**

**Omg this is my first ever Fanfic that i have published EVER!**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter 1**

In Konoha Hospital sits a Konoha's hyperactive knuckle head ninja 'Uzumaki Naruto' he landed himself in hospital by training his butt off for the Chunnin Exams.

"I'm Bored" he thought to himself.

He thought long and hard about what he was going to do, when one of his good friends 'Shikamaru Nara' came in with a basket full of fruit.

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru greeted

"What's with the fruit basket" Naruto asked as his tummy rumbled

"Oh this I bought it for Chouji but the doctor told me he can't eat any solids for a while"

"Well that sucks" Naruto said grabbing one of the bright red apples from the basket

"…" Shika replied biting down on an orange

The two friends sat there for a while, until they remember that Rock Lee was in Hospital from his fight with Gaara and decided to pay him a visit. As they were walking down the hall towards Lee's room, as they walked to Lee's room the emergency alarm went off.

"I wonder what happened" Shikamaru thought as they walked.

. They finally got to Lee's room but they weren't the only ones that thought to visit Lee. There standing over Lee's fragile body which was covered in sand with reddish brown hair was 'Gaara' he was about to crush him when he was stopped.

"What?!" Gaara thought as he turned to find Shikamaru and Naruto standing there. Shikamaru had put his shadow possession jutsu on him,

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto screamed at Gaara

"I am going to kill him" Gaara replied emotionless

"Why?" Shikamaru questioned

"Because I want too"

"…" Shikamaru and Naruto stood still on the spot staring at the psycho standing in front of them.

"What did he do to you?" Shikamaru asked

"Nothing…I just want to kill h…" just as Gaara the emergency alarm went off again and a bunch of nurses went running to the emergency. Suddenly Shikamaru lost his grip on his jutsu and let go of Gaara.

"Oh crap!" Naruto screamed shaking

Gaara was just about to crush Lee the second time, when Gai sensei and Asuma Sensei in.

"STOP, right there" Gai yelled pointing at Gaara

*Sigh* Shikamaru Sighed in relief "good timing"

"Asuma, Shikamaru and Naruto just leave him to me"

"Yes, Gai"

"Okay"

"You sure?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I'll be fine"

"Okay, don't come to me crying" Naruto said following Asuma and Shikamaru out.

When they got out in to the corridor, Shikamaru noticed that Asuma was holding some daffodils in his hand

"What's with Flowers, sensei" Shikamaru asked questionly "that's something that you won't get for Chouji?"

"Huh!?" noticed Naruto

"Umm… how do I to say this" Asuma thought out loud

"What Sensei" Shikamaru asked

They suddenly stopped next to a window. Asuma took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Well Shikamaru, Ino was in an accident"

"What!" Shikamaru screamed "What happen?"

"I don't know whole story, all I know is that her mother was checking on Ino who was working at shop and notice the broken window, she walked and found Ino on the floor in a pool of blood… Ino was attacked" Asuma explained

"So was that the emergency?" Naruto asked looking down at his feet.

"Yes, yes it was" Asuma replied looking at the window behind them.

"What room is she in?" Shikamaru demanded

"In this one, right here" Asuma pointed to the window in front of him

The boys looked up and turned around saw Ino lying in bed, Chouji sitting next to looking at her with a sad expression on his face.

"Well…umm I better get training," Naruto quickly spoke "So… I'll see you guys later"

Asuma and Shikamaru said their good byes. With that Naruto was gone.

Asuma entered the room with Shikamaru following behind him.

Chouji lifted his head and greeted them with a small smile, Asuma but the yellow daffodils in the small vase next to the bed. Shikamaru went and stood next to Ino and looked down at her helpless body. Asuma put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Chouji got up and joined them.

"The doctor says she's going to be fine" Asuma repeated

"Are you sure" Chouji asked in a sad tone.

"I hope so" Asuma replied rubbing

Shikamaru stood there in silence thinking in his mind "Why, Why her?"

Then Asuma looked down at his watch and gave an alarming sigh

"What is it sensei?" Chouji looked up at his teacher

"…?" Shika looked up

"I gotta go; I have to report to the Hokage about the attack…" Asuma said his goodbyes and left. Chouji and Shikamaru sat there and had a chat. They spoke for half an hour. The nurse came in and told that visiting hours are over and that Shikamaru should leave and to tell Chouji that he should head back to bed.

With that the boys got up from there seats next to Ino and went out in the corridor and said there goodbyes.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later" Chouji said his goodbye

"Cya" waved Shikamaru.

Chouji's room was right next to Ino's.

It was dark when Shikamaru stepped outside, he didn't want to go home so he headed for his spot in the national park. When he got to the park, he saw the lonely tree on top of the small hill in the middle of the park. He laid down under the tree and put his arms behind his head and thought about all the talks that he had with Ino and Chouji about absolutely nothing. In the end he fell asleep under the night sky.

**Hey when you are finished reading can you pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry leave comment so i know that it**

**is good!!!!**

**thanx and if it is then i will publish the next chapter!!!**


End file.
